Currently there are two typical methods to do the cop between linear storage system memory and Y-tiled two dimensional (2D) surface storage in video memory. The first method uses the central processing unit (CPU) to do a copy, which typically favors a linear storage order. The second method uses the graphical processing unit (GPU) to do a copy, which typically favors a Y-tiled storage order.
For example, graphics hardware may often use Y-tiled 2D surface storage format in video memory for fast GPU access. Image data may be copied between system memory and Y-tiled surfaces in video memory.